jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Die Hard/BTC
|General}} /Chapters|Chapters}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Dinosaurs|Dinosaurs and other creatures}} /Other|Other}}}} This is the Behind The Chapters of Jurassic World: Die Hard. The place where it explains everything about the siege of Jurassic World and how this is an alternate universe as opposed to Jurassic World, how it fits in the timeline, the offscreen events during and in between the chapter, and more. Characters Casting choices For the main antagonist Sean Nolan, I imagined Bruce Willis because I fell that he can portray a tragic yet vengeful and embittered villain just like Nolan is. Willis can make some cocky, wisecracking remarks on many of the characters he portrayed in the past and that's how I see Willis as Nolan because of those traits. Chapters Prologue I thought the event of the final moments of the Lost World: Jurassic Park was the perfect time to write the prologue of this story. Chapter 1 Container Ship hijacking: On the container ship being taken over, I somewhat based it on partly from the films Captain Phillips and Under Siege. The rest of the ideas for it I figured it out myself. Chapter 2 The blowing up of the miniature set of Jurassic World: This idea came from the film Sudden Death, a Die Hard in the ice hockey arena. That part was inspired from the scene where the leader of the bad guys blew up a Pittsburgh Penguins toy in a hideout when he and his goons were loading up for their operation. Chapter 3 The descriptions of the characters: I was having writer's block in the past because writing the descriptions of Claire and Masrani was very difficult. The timing of the scenes: The timing of the scenes for Claire & Masrani and Zach & Gray sightseeing the resort while running away from Zara had to be somewhat interwined (or something like that for lack of better word) for timing on the later chapters for reasons that is revealed in the later chapters. The terrorists getting into positions: Nolan's goons are getting into position. I watched some action movies for research and that helped a lot. Chapter 4 The characteristics between Owen and Claire: The writing of the part with Owen and Claire on Owen's home was very complex and difficult for me to write. I hope I did somewhat of the decent job on it. The timing of the scenes: The timing for Zach & Gray scenes, Claire phone call with Karen part and Owen & Claire scenes had to be moved because I wanted to make sure Zach & Gray are in the Gyrosphere when the attack happens, so I had to make changes of the timing of the scenes. I hope I did an acceptable job of it. The bad guys are getting into position: Nolan and his men are in position in the entire park and resort. That was a little tough to do also. Like I did in the last chapter, I watched some action movies for ideas for that. Chapter 5 The siege of Jurassic World: The siege of the park was a tough one to write. I used ideas from various films including Die Hard, Air Force One and Olympus Has Fallen and the TV show 24 for inspiration for that part. The air attack by the helicopters was inspired from Olympus Has Fallen, except the difference is the aircraft used in that movie was the C-130 Hercules plane and there was only four helicopters in this story instead of one plane. The attack on the other attraction areas of the park was inspired from Under Siege, Air Force One and London Has Fallen. In some Die Hard type movies, there were moles in the films Under Siege, Air Force One, Olympus Has Fallen, it's sequel London Has Fallen & White House Down and the TV show 24 who helped the bad guys get things done. So I had a mole who worked in the Jurassic World control room to help Nolan and his organization take over the control room and such. Also, Hamada saying "Jurassic World has fallen" was referenced in Olympus Has Fallen. Chapter 6 The aftermath of the siege: The aftermath of the attack took some time for me to figure out, with the bad guys moving the hostages to Main Street and such. Owen and Claire: That was a difficult part for me to write also. I think that Claire would be shocked by how Owen killed those terrorists in the Gyrosphere Station. Owen is after all a former Navy SEAL in my story, so he would be stoic about it. So he told Claire if she wanted her nephews to be taken by them and then she realized that she shouldn't question him about killing terrorists on the island. I hope that's acceptable. The speech and the feeding shows: Nolan's speech was inspired by the film The Siege, where Bruce Willis's character, an Army general in that movie, gave a speech that he declared martial law in New York City. As for the bad guys fed some hostages to the carnivores, it was something I contemplated of for sometime, considering these terrorists are anti-dinosaur radicals and will stop at nothing to ensure no more dinosaurs will be cloned. So I felt I had to do that. Chapter 7 The reunion of Claire and her nephews: The reunion of Claire and her nephews took some time for me to figure out. In the movie, they were reunited in Main Street, but since it is now overrun by terrorists, they had to be reunited outside of that area. So I made some changes in order to accommodate that reunion. The changes I made include that during Zach and Gray being attacked by the Indominus Rex, Owen and Claire distracted it so Zach and Gray can escape the gyrosphere. The reunion occurred here happened after Zach and Gray jumped off the waterfall to escaped the Indominus Rex. Dinosaurus1 suggested that idea because of those factors and to give Claire and her nephews a lot more time to bond with each other. Also, about Claire's guilt over the Indominus Rex attacking her nephews, the same one she signed off on, I thought about it since she would felt guilty about that since she really cared for her nephews, even though she hardly been part of their lives. Therefore her view of the Indominus Rex changed and she wants it killed because of that. The interrogation: The writing of Nolan and his people interrogating Lowery and Vivian for their code to Quadtosaurus (which what it is will be revealed later on in the story) was also a tough one to write. The torture part was tough because Lowery and Vivian are just computer nerds working in the Jurassic World control room and I hate doing that to some characters, but sometimes you have to for the sake of the story. So don't be offended by that. Also, the interrogation drug used on them, Hyocine-pentothal, is actually fictional and was used in the TV show 24. Claire telling her nephews of the situation: Claire telling her nephews of the terrorist takeover was a complicated one to write. I had something in mind for that, but then Dinosaurus1 thought that she didn't want to make them more scared than they already are after the Indominus Rex attacked them. So after some time, I had Claire told her nephews half-truth of it to avoid Zach getting more shocked and Gray, who is young, being terrified since he would get easily horrified by the siege of the island. I hope that is acceptable. The Apatosaurus part: That was took some time to write. I have to check out that scene for some ideas for it, among other things. I thought it was best for Zach and Gray to stay in the car in case of terrorists show up when Owen and Claire comforted the dying Apatosaurus. Zach and Gray would be saddened, just like Owen and Claire, when that Apatosaurus died. That was an emotional one to write. Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard